Sonny with a Kiss?
by Agent8699
Summary: Sonny starts to doubt herself because Chad still hasn't kissed her after three months of dating. Tawni tries to comfort Sonny, Chad tries to fix things between him and Sonny. Channy,Sonny/Tawni Friendship. Horrible summary but the story is better.One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Just the plot line.**

**Sonny with a Kiss?**

It was a bright, cheerful morning in sunny L.A. The birds were chirping and the smell of coffee hung high and heavy in the air. It seemed to be the perfect morning, especially for that of a girl named Sonny Munroe. These were the types of mornings that she thrived for, making her name very realistic. That, and she always put in too much sugar in her coffee. She was a very hyper girl you see. And to make miss Sonny's life all the more merrier, she was dating America's greatest actor of his generation: Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper was in fact Hollywood's bad boy up until a couple of months ago. But his cold, jerkface façade faded into a very sweet guy that now allows people to call him Chad. It's at least not a mouthful like his full name. the whole entirety of the relationship Chad had with Sonny was actually really sweet. Chad had never felt this way towards a girl before and he liked the feeling he has when he's around her. Chad would do anything for Sonny, but what scared him was that he might just screw it all up. So he's always careful with what he says and how he treats her.

Going back to Sonny, she just couldn't get enough of the glorious morning. So much in fact, that she walked to work instead of catching a ride with Chad or a cast mate. She waved and said hello to basically everyone that she passed, some saying hey back or some saying rude grunting noises. Her coffee she brought along with her was getting a little cold but she didn't mind as she skipped merrily down the sidewalk.

When she made it to Condor studios she noticed Chad's car in the parking garage. She smiled as she made her way towards the Mackenzie Falls lot. Going through the door she noticed Chad's banned wall still in effect; her cast mates and Zac Efron's picture adorning the wall. She smiled though because after all this time Chad had known her; even when they were enemies, she had never been put up on the banned wall. She had questioned Chad about that after dating for a few days and his answer was simply: _I never put you up because I always liked you, and why would I ban my crush from barging onto my set? _That had caused Sonny a deep blush, and hugged Chad like he was the best thing in the world.

Sonny walked into Chad's dressing room to see him hunched over a new script, an uninterested look on his face.

"Good script today?" Sonny said as she plopped down on the chaise in front of him.

Chad noted the sarcasm. He smirked. "Oh, but of course m'lady. Only the best for Mackenzie Falls."

"Ha-ha. No need to be so conceited…_Chaddy._" Sonny said with a giggle. Chad's smirk instantly turned from a smirk into a grimace. He _really_ disliked that name because on one of Chad and Sonny's dates a crazy, obsessed fan practically tackled him when he was spotted. She had screamed in one of the highest pitched frequencies Chad had ever encountered- and she was practically glued to him in an unbreakable hug; which he was struggling to get free from. Meanwhile, Sonny had been just a few feet away from them, but she wasn't jealous. Oh, no. Far from it actually. She was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. The fan girl just kept on screaming-right into his ear-"_Omg! It's Chaddy! Chaddy! Like Omg!"_ And from that day forward Chad was a partial deaf. And he despised _Chaddy._ Even when '_stupid cute'_ Sonny said it.

"Oh Sonny. Thank you for being _so_ considerate and kind toward my traumatic experience with a fan girl."

"Your welcome. Oh, and considerate and kind are practically the same thing."

"Whatever!" Chad threw his hands up in the air exasperated.

"Geez. You two fight like a married couple. Well, you're dating so I'm not too far off." Portlyn had decided to come in and intrude before Chad got too worked up.

"Hey Portlyn." Sonny and Chad said together. They side glanced at each other and laughed a little.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to head down to rehearsal Chad."

"'Kay. I'll be there in a second." Chad said as he stood up and straightened his Mack Falls blazer. Portlyn nodded and left quietly.

"Well, Chad. I should get going too. I've rehearsal in five minutes." Sonny started to walk toward Chad. Chad smiled sweetly and enveloped her in a gentle embrace. They soon let go and walked toward the door hand in hand. When they got out into the hallway Chad stared into Sonny's deep brown eyes; instantly getting dazed. Sonny also stared into Chad's ocean blue eyes dazedly. Just as Chad was about to lean in to kiss her the intercom sounded for him to get to stage. He instantly snapped out of it and gave Sonny a parting smile and wave.

Meanwhile, Sonny was still standing there dazed. She wasn't too certain about what had just occurred. _Was he just about to kiss me?_ was her dominant thought. She blushed and bit her lip just thinking about her and Chad kissing. She then remembered that she needed to get to rehearsal so she hurried over to Stage 2; a blush still staining her cheeks.

After rehearsal, Sonny was reading Tween Weekly in her dressing room while Tawni was fawning over herself in the mirror. Sonny was just skimming through and came across a picture and article of 'Stemi's' date and kiss. Sonny huffed. Tawni turned to look over Sonny's shoulder to look at the picture.

"What is it Sonny?"

"The paparazzi are ruthless. I mean, how would you like to have you and your boyfriend on the front page kissing? It's such an invasion of privacy." Sonny shook her head at the magazine.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it Sonny. Besides, look how cute 'Stemi' is! Kind of like you and Chad. C'mon, you have to agree with me. They are cute right?" Tawni raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"I suppose…okay, they are a cute couple." Sonny rolled her eyes and threw the magazine on her vanity table.

A few minutes passed, with Tawni glancing at Sonny a few times. When she caught Sonny's questioning look she would quickly, pretending to file her nails. Finally, Sonny couldn't take it anymore.

"What Tawni?" Sonny stood up exasperated.

"Noth- Okay. I'm just really curious. When was yours and Chad's first kiss?" Tawni's voice sparked with interest. Probably to spread more gossip.

Sonny was taken aback. "Oh, uhh…well, you see it's…" She stuttered. She looked at Tawni and sighed. "We haven't yet." She said in a small voice.

Now it was Tawni's turn to be taken aback. "Really?'' I would have thought you would have, considering it's Chad and all…"

"He's not like that Tawni. You might think so because of the bad boy reputation he has but he never really went out on dates with a girl. He's not a bad guy at all."

"Well you guys have been dating for three months. What's his excuse for that?"

"I don't know…" Sonny looked down in a melancholic fashion. She started to ring her hands and bit her bottom lip.

Sensing she put bad thoughts on Sonny's shoulder Tawni spoke up, having been lost for words for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay. You're right. I'm actually going to talk to Chad about this…" She left after applying some chap stick. Tawni stared after her, and sighed. She grabbed her cocoa mochoa cocoa and went back to admiring herself.

Chad's rehearsal was irritating to say the least. His director wanted his character to kiss Marta's character and Chad hating kissing her. He'd only kissed her once- stage kissed- and was disgusted. He wasn't even a good enough actor to hide his disgust. And he's the 'greatest actor of our generation' we're talking about. (Copyrighted by CDC) Fortunately, Chad was able to talk his director out of it, and was also able to show him just how terrible this weeks script was. So now he was on break while the writers reconfigured the plot for the episode.

Devon came and sat next to Chad on the Mack Falls couch.

"What's up man?" Devon said as he mock-punched Chad's shoulder.

"Nothing much. Just happy that I don't have to kiss her."

"Why don't you want to kiss her? It can't be that bad." Devon rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, it is. I never want to kiss her. I don't even know she got into this business! She can't act to save her life! I don't even know why 'I'm' with her," Chad made quotation marks. "ugh." Chad sank back further into the couch cushions with a scowl adorned on his face.

"Eh, you'll get over it. Just try not to think about her for now."

"Yeah, you're right. I just need to forget about her and think about more important things."

"There you go. Now wanna go get some fro-yo from the commissary?"

"Sure."

When they left they didn't notice the sunny brunette behind the wall, shock plastered across her features. She kept thinking _Why is he even with me if he doesn't even want to kiss me? What did I do to deserve this? _She shook out of her thoughts and ran to her dressing room, sobs overtaking her, tears clouding her vision.

When she got to her dressing room she flung herself face first onto the couch. Tawni looked at her in surprise. When she heard Sonny was crying, she was instantly at Sonny's side, questioning what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sonny? What did Chad do?" She pat her back soothingly. But since Sonny's face was face first into the couch her reply was muffled, sounding like gibberish. Luckily she understood exactly what she said.

"Chad doesn't want to kiss you? Why not?" Sonny lifted her head, teary eyed.

"I don't know! That's the problem! I don't know!" Sonny dropped her face back onto the couch with Tawni still trying to comfort her. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Are you sure he said he didn't want to kiss you? Did he say your name?"

"Well, no. But who else would he kiss? I'm his girlfriend!" Sonny threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Maybe he was talking about Mackenzie Falls. Like his character."

Sonny hesitated. It did make sense. She knows how much Chad dislikes Marta, and there was a rumor the two are supposed to kiss in an upcoming episode in all the blogs. Maybe Tawni was right, and that Sonny was just jumping the gun on this one. Maybe she was crying for nothing.

"Maybe you're right Tawni. I'm probably just crying for nothing…huh." Sonny sighed.

Sonny had a felling in her stomach though that wasn't going away. She kept thinking about what Tawni said earlier. _"But you and Chad have been dating for three months. What's his excuse for that?" _Sonny still didn't have an answer to that. Why hadn't she and Chad kissed yet? Sure, they were taking it slow because Chad really liked Sonny and didn't want to screw it up like he always did, but Sonny thought that it would have at least happened after a month or so at the latest. It had only just occurred to her how long it has been so far. Then it struck her. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her. Maybe he was waiting for someone better to come along and she would be dropped like a bag of bricks. All these thoughts made Sonny's mood dissipate even more than earlier.

"What is it Sonny? You've been making some weird faces the past five minutes." So Sonny told her everything she had just concluded in her head, which resulted in tears at the end. Could her morning really had been full of joy? It seemed like ages ago.

Tawni looked sympathetic. "I want to comfort you, to tell you Chad would never do that, but I don't know him well enough. And if you, of all people, start to question his intensions…then I suppose there's no one who won't do that."

Sonny sighed. "It's okay. We're done for today. I'm just going to head home." Sonny grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the bus stop. Tawni noticed that Sonny had forgotten her phone on her vanity and sighed. About twenty minutes later Chad waltzed in, with a smile on his face.

"What's up- Hey, where's Sonny?" Chad said when he noticed Sonny wasn't in the room.

Tawni sighed. "She went home Chad." Tawni's morose tone scared him a little. Tawni turned around in her chair.

"Why? I gave her a ride today. Did she take a bus? Why'd she do that?" Chad was getting anxious. Tawni could tell.

"Why don't you ask her Chad?"

"W-What's going on? What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

Tawni sighed. "She's just depressed."

"Why?"

"Goodness Chad. Don't you know how she feels? At all?"

"Huh?"

"She thinks you don't want to kiss her. If a girl think like that- especially after dating for three months- then you've waited too long buddy." Tawni tapped Chad's shoulder as she walked out, with Chad frozen to the spot. When he heard her heals getting further away he seemed to snap out of it. He ran out into the hall and called out to her.

"What do I do Tawni?"

Tawni turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Go to her Chad. Prove her wrong. I don't think you're as bad a guy that everyone makes you out to be. Sonny sure can shed some light on people." She said that last bit more to herself. She waved bye and walked out of the studio doors. Chad immediately ran to his car and rode to Sonny's place.

When he got there he hesitated for a moment before knocking. He wasn't going to kid himself, he was nervous. He really liked Sonny, and being away from her would kill him. The door opened to reveal Sonny in the same clothes as earlier but her hair had been straightened.

Chad smiled. "Your hairs straight." He lifted it gently. Sonny blushed.

"Yeah…My hair got wet after a hobo on the bus poured all the contents of his water bottle on my head. Why? I have no idea." She said with a little laugh. "And my hair dries naturally straight so…"

"It's cute." Chad caressed her cheek gently, making Sonny blush even more. Sonny blinked a few times and crossed her arms across her chest self consciously, remembering what had previously been on her mind.

"What are you doing here Chad?"

Chad gulped and held her hand. "I don't want you to think that I don't want to kiss you." Sonny's eyes widened. "Because I really do." Sonny's eyes widened even more as she stared into his eyes. "I know we've been dating for three months but…I'm a little scared. I've never felt this way before and it's a…_really_ good feeling. But I feel like I'm going to completely screw it all up somehow. And if I kiss you, then break up because of something stupid I did , then I'm going to feel horrible for losing the most important person in my life. I can't miss something I never did right? But the more I think about it, the more I think about _you_, I don't think I'll ever have to miss you. Because I don't intend on letting you go. And this may be too early to tell you this but…I love you Sonny. I really do." Chad breathed out deeply, glad to have finally got all his feelings off his chest.

Meanwhile, Sonny was standing in front of him in shock. This would have scared Chad even more if he hadn't seen the admiration and…love?...in her eyes. Sonny slowly started to smile as all his words sunk in. He loved her and was just scared he would screwed up and be rejected by her. Chad still hadn't heard her say anything. But then Sonny spoke.

"You talk too much." Sonny grabbed Chad's hands.

Chad smiled at her. "So I've been told." He was looking straight into her eyes, and Sonny looked down and smiled, blushing excessively.

"By the way Chad…it's not too early. I love you too." Elated, Chad picked Sonny up and spun her around in a hug. They were in the middle of the front yard by the time Chad let go.

Chad put her down and they looked into each others eyes and slowly began to lean in. When their lips touched the world seemed to stop. Everything seemed so bright, and the kiss seemed to magnify all that they were feeling. When they pulled apart they both had a goofy, love-struck grin on their faces.

After all that had occurred that day Sonny most definitely counted this as the highlight of her day- hell, this was the highlight of her life.

And all they could think about was how they felt those sparks fly, and how they couldn't have found a better person to spend the rest of their lives with.

**Well, that's about it. I haven't posted in like 3 months 'cause I just was either way too lazy, tired, or stressed out about school. Junior year is just…ugh. So yeah. And idk when I'll update my story **_**Music and Drama**_** because…well I'm just horrible with updating regularly. So…I actually wrote this one-shot like maybe a day or two before the Sonny with a Kiss episode…I just never got around to typing and posting it. And I've also recently been very occupied with watching House of Anubis…it's really cheesy acting but I think the story line is really good, and addictive! Okay, getting off subject. I'll try to update but no promises when. So please review and tell me what you think! Danke!**


End file.
